


End of discussion

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: Ugh. I wish i was a better writer. Long way to go, I just need to keep at it I guess. Practice makes perfect blah blah blah





	End of discussion

"They are staying with me. End of discussion." Toriel extended her arm protectively around her child before they can even speak.

Asgore gives Toriel a pained look. "Tori..."  
"Don't you dare call me that, Dreemurr."

"Toriel, have I not given you every request you have asked for, no matter how ridiculous?" The king sighs. She opens her mouth to object, then lets out a defiant huff. "All I am asking for is one week a month. Is that not fair?"

Frisk timidly tugs at her dress, a silent beg in their eyes. Is this truly what they want?

"...Very well."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I wish i was a better writer. Long way to go, I just need to keep at it I guess. Practice makes perfect blah blah blah


End file.
